Give Me A Reason
by GleekBroadwayDiva
Summary: Going to the coffee shop was planned, but meeting an attractive brunette and exchanging numbers definitely wasn't planned. Jori!
1. Chapter 1: Exchanging Numbers

Give Me A Reason, A Victorious Fanfic

_Sypnosis: Going to the coffee shop was planned, but meeting an attractive brunette and exchanging numbers definitely wasn't planned. A Jori Fanfic. _

**A/N: Hey, Anna here :] I'm really sorry for not updating or writing anything, a lot has been going on in my life. But I had this idea, and I really wanted to upload it. Please enjoy. I'm giving shoutouts at the bottom, so make sure to look there at the end! :} Enjoy! Oh, and this is Jade's POV. **

Marty's coffee shop was one of my favourite coffee shops ever. I went there every day before school, to get a coffee for mek. So, on the 25th October, when I walked in, half asleep, my eyes drooping, I didn't know that that day would change my life. Forever.

I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Tori Vega, the girl who changed my life, for better. I had convinced myself that I _didn't _love her, but after a month of denial, of broken hearts and confused feelings, I admitted it. I loved her.

I didn't even know who she was; she was a girl who went to a school on the outskirts of Hollywood. It must have been her first day in the coffee shop; I had never seen her before. I would have noticed her.

She was perched on the edge of her seat, her perky eyes wide open, her hands clasped tightly around her cup. When I first walked in, her lips were sipping carefully on her coffee, her eyes glued to her mobile that was lying on the table. I remember my eyes darting across the shop, and landing on her.

If you think that I fell in love instantly, and my heart starting beating and I ran out in embarrassment, you don't know me. I did _nothing_ like that. I might have been young, but I wasn't stupid. No, I looked her up and down, taking in the dimples, the cute smile and the tanned arms.

I know this sounds strange now, but I thought she looked irritating, annoying. I thought she reminded me of a Barbie doll, perfectly perfect, and therefore _extremely _annoying.

I then marched to the front, where the usual waiter was stood behind the counter, a bored expression on her face. If I think back, the shop was pretty busy, I just didn't notice. I didn't care.

"Hey again Jade, a coffee?" Lucy, the waiter, smiled at me. I saw her every day, she had gotten used to the same order every day.

I nodded, tracing patterns on the counter impatiently, "Yeah hurry up ok, I really need a coffee."

Lucy laughed, an annoying friendly laugh, "Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed this morning." She poured some hot water into the plastic cup, mouthing the words to 'Call me maybe'.

"Yeah, something like that, or it might be that annoyingly perfect girl sat in the corner over there." I said bluntly, my eyes pointing over to where the girl was sat. She now had her phone to her ear.

Lucy smirked, picking up the milk, "Oh she's a new regular, she used to turn up about an hour after you left, and I have no idea why she's here at this time." She looked at me seriously, "She's nice Jade, you should talk to her."

I looked at her in pure amazement, "Like that's ever going to happen."

Lucy winked at me, flicking her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, "I think you'd be surprised."

.

For the next couple of days, the mysterious girl, who I nicknamed Barbie, was sat at the same table, sometimes with her headphones plugged in, sometimes she was just sat staring into space. I usually avoided her, and stayed away. She wasn't someone that I wanted to meet, she was too…Perky.

I couldn't help but feel intrigued though, I sometimes watched her flick her long hair behind her shoulders, or when she licked her cherry coloured lips. I wasn't stalking her, I was just interested in who she was.

I sometimes wondered how old she was. She looked older than me, a lot older. Maybe she was 18?

Then, one day, exactly a week later, I turned up before she did. She didn't turn up to the shop until I had finished ordering and was sat on a table for two, gulping down my coffee.

She walked in hurriedly, she looked really rushed, and obviously she was running late. She didn't bother going to the counter, Lucy already realised and had started to make her a coffee. It was the girl's usual routine.

Her eyes then darted around the shop, desperately trying to find an empty seat. I remember how guilty I felt when we both realised that there were now spare seats available.

She looked over at me, and I glared at her, warning her to move over to me. She beamed, and ran over to me, her eyes shining happily. When she reached my seat, I had placed my bag on the empty seat, trying my hardest to scare her away.

"Hey!" She breathed out, sounding exhausted, "Can I sit here? There are no other seats!" She explained, slipping into the seat cheerily.

I remember wanting to say that the seat was saved, but I found myself nodding, letting her sit down opposite me.

"Sure," I said unenthusiastically, picking up my coffee and sipping on it, trying to avoid eye contact when she spoke again.

"Thanks," her voice was soft, raspy, "What's your name? I'm Tori!"

I remember thinking what a perfect name for her, she looked exactly like a Tori. Perfectly perfect.

"Jade West." I said bluntly.

She grinned, "Cool name! What school do you go to? I go to BrickMere!"

BrickMere was one of the newer schools on the edge of Hollywood, it had a bit of a reputation for having snobs and posh knobs attending there. She didn't look like a posh knob, she just looked normal.

"Cool." I was trying to end the conversation, to stop this forced, awkward conversation. If you could call it that.

Lucy then walked over to our table, smirking at my annoyed expression, and handing a coffee to Tori, who smiled again, "Thanks!"

I waited until Lucy had walked away before leaning over towards Tori, "Listen Barbie, I don't like you and you don't like me, so why don't you just leave me alone and stop acting like we're friends!"

Tori was silent for one long second, before she started to laugh softly, "How do you know I won't like you?"

"I know."

She winked at me, and leant into her bag, and took out a notepad, "Jade, I accept your challenge!"

I frowned, "What challenge?"

She scribbled down random letters on her notepad, before tearing out the page and handed it to me, "Here's my number, call me. If you don't like me after a week of texting, then I'll leave you alone, but you will like me."

And with that, she stood up, and marched out, a determined expression on her face.

I looked down wearily at the piece of paper, which had random numbers scribbled down, and a message, written in swirly neat writing:

_You can't deny a new friend, call me. Tori Vega xoxoox_

And after that moment, I knew that this girl would change my life.

.

When I got to school, I still hadn't sent her a text. I don't know if I was just annoyed at the thought of texting her, or just plain stubborn.

I didn't tell my friends Andre and Cat when I met them at lunch, I kept it a secret. After all, it wasn't even that big of a deal. I had met a girl at the coffee shop and she had given me her number. That's it.

It was when I got home, and was sat in my bed when I finally saved her number onto my phone, and sent her one simple message.

_**Hi Tori, it's Jade.**_

And then I put my phone on charge, and fell asleep with thoughts of Tori running through my head.

**A/N: SOO…what do you think? Is it good so far? Let me know! I'll try to update this as soon as possible, but you know…stuff happens, and I'm lazy. I hope you enjoyed this! Also, follow my fangirl twitter, I support and dedicate all my life to supporting Liz on there! It would be great to get to know you all :] My username is GilliesIsMyLife. **

**So, here's some good news that might cheer you all up! Liz Gillies (Jade West) reached one million followers! :] I'm so proud of her! AND she noticed the one million video that was made by all of the lizbians! **

**Remember to review, your reviews make me smile.**

**LovingLizForever (Anna) Xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Living A Lie

Give Me A Reason, A Victorious Fanfic

_Sypnosis: Going to the coffee shop was planned, but meeting an attractive brunette and exchanging numbers definitely wasn't planned. A Jori Fanfic. _

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for ALL the reviews, they meant a lot and I LOVED them! No, I still don't own victorious! **_

* * *

Tori's POV

"So you love...girls?"

My hearts stops beating, wait what? How did they know that? I hadn't told anyone _that _secret! I had been dragged into the auditorium by my friend Abbey, and now, a group of girls from my class were staring at me, some with disgusted expression, some with confused expressions, and some...they just were expressionless.

I think quickly what to do, should I admit it? Or should I just deny it all? No one in my whole school was lesbian. _No one. _

Except me.

I don't even know if I am or not, I mean, I can't deny the fact that I catch myself staring at other girls in the changing rooms, but I never really thought about it. Maybe I'm going through a phase? A stupid phase that has been going on for years now.

Everyone was muttering around me, some were smirking, some were mouthing to each other 'I knew it'. I don't know what to do!

I look directly in Abbey's eyes, and I can see that she's just like the rest, she's smirking along with other girls, she doesn't care how much this is hurting me. Maybe it'd be better to just tell the truth.

"Y-yes..." My voice is shaking, it sounds weak, quiet and _pathetic. _My hands are pressed firmly together, I'm trying to stop myself from shaking, but I can't.

My eyes dart around the room, taking in the mixture of reactions. And then they land on Abbey, who is looking at me with a mixed expression, before everyone bursts out laughing.

Abbey walks up to me, her eyes sparkling evilly, "So you've had this little _secret _have you? Oh my god Tori, that's gross! I don't even feel safe near you!" She squeals, walking away from me quickly, and everyone is silent again, everyone is watching.

I can't believe it. In the prospect of one word, my best friend has ditched me. Everyone is looking at me like I'm some kind of monster.

"P-please don't..." I can't talk properly, tears are falling down my cheeks, making my eyes feel swollen. "Abbey..." I say desperately, taking one small step towards her.

She laughs, a cruel laugh, "Get away from me, if it wasn't obvious, our friendship is over." Her eyes stare straight into mine, piercing into my brain, before she spits at my face, and walks off.

I fall to the ground in defeat, tears falling down my eyes like a waterfall, I can't stop them now. Slowly, in small groups, the class starts to leave, each of them talking quietly, and although they ignore me, lying pathetically on the floor, I know they're talking about me.

How disgusting I am.

How I don't deserve to live.

And the thing that's changed is that, I'm starting to believe them.

* * *

I wake up in darkness, and at first I don't know where I am, and then I feel the cool chill around me and remember.

It's even colder than before, the heating must have been turned off. I try to move but my body feels stiff, frigid. I wonder what time it is. I wonder if school has ended yet. I wonder if everyone knows by now.

My eyes dart across the room, squinting to see through the darkness. I guess the school has been locked up.

I can feel my bag behind me, and one of my hands reach out, and grab it. I dig around inside of it, trying to find the thing that I need the most. My mobile.

Finally, I find it lying at the bottom, and I unlock it worriedly.

Thirty missed calls. Oh.

As I look through them, I see most of them are from mom, a few from unknown numbers, and one from Trina. I look at the time, my curiosity taking over; it was midnight.

No wonder why I had so many calls. Mom must have been going crazy with worry.

I lean against the wall at the back of the stage, and scan through the messages wearily. I ignore all of the one's from the unknown numbers and just focus on Trina, and mom.

_**Tori when you get this call me. Trina told me what's happened. We need to talk.**_

The messages like this continue, most of them getting more and more serious as time went on. The messages from Trina were mostly asking me to come home, saying that she was really worried.

I clicked the call button on my mom's mobile, debating whether or not she would be asleep. It rang twice, before finally, I could hear a voice.

"Tori? Is this you? Please tell me you're ok!" Her voice was rushed, panicked. She sounded really tired, like she hadn't been asleep for days. A layer of guilt swept over me, never had I felt this guilty before. This was all my fault.

I sigh, "I-I'm fine..." I stutter, realizing how dry my voice sounded.

"Really? Why didn't you come home? Why didn't you reply to any of my texts!" She didn't sound angry, just sad. I would prefer her to be angry, to ground me or something. Anything but this.

"I'm sorry-I was asleep..."

Great, that made me sound like I was selfish.

I hear a small, chuckle, from her, "Where are you...?"

I look around me, shivering, "I'm at school."

"Right. I'm coming to get you, stay there." And then she hangs up.

As I delete the messages, my eyes land on one certain message that seems to stand out more than the rest.

_**Hi Tori, it's Jade.**_

And with shaking hands, I typed out a reply.

**A/N: Sooo…What did you think? Thanks for the amazing response so far, it's been great! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…a month, I've been busy! Expect an update…soon. **

**So you know the drill, review! It honestly inspires me to update. Okay bye! :] **

- **Anna (LovingLizForever) xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Hollywood Arts

Give Me A Reason, A Victorious Fanfic

_Sypnosis: Going to the coffee shop was planned, but meeting an attractive brunette and exchanging numbers definitely wasn't planned. A Jori Fanfic. _

_**A/N: Hello awesome people! 21 reviews? Thank you all so much! I'm going to stay in Tori's POV for this chapter; hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me or ask in a review! Keep the reviews coming! :] **_

I am sat on the couch, a mug of hot coco pressed firmly in my hands. Trina is slumped beside me, chewing on some kind of olive, whereas my mother is standing in the kitchen. We're all in silence, yes, even Trina, and I can feel the tension spiralling around the room.

"Soo…" I say weakly, desperately trying to break the tension. I can hear Trina pull out her mobile, she's bored already.

"Do you want to talk about it Tori?" My mom asks slowly, and I shake my head immediately. Why would I want to talk about it? I've just been publicly humiliated, and now everybody know's.

My best friend hates me.

That's the thing I can't forget. The hate in her eyes. The look of I-don't-know-why-I-ever-liked-you written across her face.

Three years of a solid friendship…gone, just like that.

So no, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about how _everybody _knows now. About how I haven't dared to read the messages sent to me. How everyone who ever cared about me, has turned away.

I can feel my mom's hands on my back now, and I know she's trying to calm me down. I realize that I'm holding my breath. What's happening to me?

Trina stands up and looks at me tiredly, "Well y'know, you could always transfer to my school. Just please, don't tell anyone you're my sister."

I smile slightly. Trina attends Hollywood Arts, a performing school that's just a few miles away. I've only ever been there once, at a show last year. Everyone there seemed so talented, so eager and enthusiastic.

Wait, can I even sing?

But my mom is nodding slowly, looking at Trina in astonishment, "That's a good idea Trina, for once. Tori, what do you think?"

I look at my hands, "Aren't you supposed to be- Super talented to go there?" I ask slowly, and Trina nods.

"Yup, don't worry little sis, I'm sure you have a teeny bit of talent." She says, grinning at me confidently.

Hang on…Doesn't Jade, attend Hollywood Arts?

I look up at my family, a determined expression on my face. I see my mother's tired, worried expression. The dark circles under her eyes from the sleepless night we've all had. I then turn to look at Trina, who is sat with a careless expression, but I can see the love in her eyes. They both care about me, even if no one else does.

I force a smile on my face, looking directly into my sister's eyes. And in one single second I breathe two words, quietly and carefully.

"I'm in."

-/- Jade's POV

I can't even believe I agreed to this stupid excuse of a job.

You see, at Hollywood Arts we have to get jobs around the school in the Summer Term, and because my job last year ended, I had to find a new one.

Apparently, all the other jobs were taken, so I had the lame job of interviewing all the idiots who wanted to audition to go to school here. I can vaguely remember mine, it was with some snobby graduate who obviously had no interest in me from the first glance.

She basically explained a little about the school- the lessons, the teachers, the cafeteria, and I think she actually mentioned the burritos, but I wasn't really listening.

"JADE!"

I snap out of my thoughts, and glare at Miss Williams, whose face was up close to mine, almost touching. I edge away from her quickly, a disgusted expression on my face.

My face turns into a scowl, "What?!"

She paces over to the whiteboard again, one of those annoying expressions that only teachers use on her face.

"Listen Jade," She starts, looking at me sympathetically, although I can see I'm annoying her- good. "You need to make sure that you're-kind, to the students who want to attend this school. Just remember how worried you were when you first started here."

I looked at her in complete confusion. Me? Jade West? Scared? Pfft…Never. I didn't even want to come to this school, but I had been kicked out of pretty much every other school in Hollywood.

I stare back at her coldly, "No I wasn't scared."

She sighs dramatically, "See this is what I mean! You need to stop making every conversation you have an argument, otherwise you can't take this job!"

A smirk creeps across my face, "I'd love that."

There's nothing I wouldn't love more than to just walk out this room and forget about this whole job. But part of me wanted to take this job, so I could intimidate all of the annoyingly perfect people away.

Miss Williams looks away angrily, obviously admitting defeat, "Unless you'd like to be taken to the principal's office; I'd watch your tone young lady!" I can sense the nervousness in her voice though.

"Anything to get out of this job would do me fine," I reply truthfully, both my eyebrows rising.

I look around the office boredly, taking in the _beautiful _portraits on the walls, the out-of-date computer sat on the desk. And then my eyes travel back to her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Miss Williams jumps at the sudden noise, and hurries over to the door, her face red in embarrassment…or fear.

"The first student has arrived." I can hear a male voice but I don't bother to look who it is.

Miss Williams starts breathing in and out quickly, "Uhm, sure…Jade, this way please we'll take you to the black box theatre where you will meet Tori-"

…That name rings a bell. Do I know anyone called Tori? I don't think so…It must be some cousin of mine that I barely bothered to notice. Yeah, that's it.

I grab my back, and make my way to the door, smirking.

You know, this could be fun actually. Scaring kids that think they have talent away. That's what I've always wanted to do after all.

Miss Williams shoves a clipboard full of questions at me, muttering under her breathe words that only I can hear. Not that I care. She doesn't scare me.

As I make my way to the black box theatre, I smoothen down my black skirt, an evil expression in my eyes. After all, these people might as well know who I am before they start at Hollywood Arts. They have to know where they belong. And where they belong is away from me, so I'll make sure of it.

I didn't spend three years building up a reputation for nothing, and I'll make sure they know it. All this time, I've gotten the lead for every play. Everyone is scared of me. And I like that, I really do. I want it to stay that way.

This girl doesn't know what she's letting herself in for.

**A/N: Ooh suspense! How are you guys taking to the story? Are you enjoying it? Honestly, that chapter was just a filler so I can build up the drama. I know we had no Jori, but there will be soon! Please, please review! I know some of you are reading it and just not reviewing…Evil people ;) **

**Thanks for reading, I love you all :] **

**Anna xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Liars And Coffee

_Give Me A Reason, A Victorious Fanfic_

By LovingLizForever.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I haven't felt much inspiration to write lately :/ But I'm writing now, right? Oh, and I just want to address a 'guest' who reviewed my story saying that I need to tell everyone the 'exact' date that I'll update. Well, things happen, and sometimes I can't update. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I update when I feel ready, not when YOU tell me to.**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I STILL own Victorious, then think again, seriously. **

-/- Tori's POV

How am I supposed to feel? I'm sat in this theatre, waiting for some girl to come and interview me about the audition. Although I've been looking forward for this day for the last week, I can't help but feel scared. What am I supposed to say?

What if she doesn't like me?

I take a look around, although the room's pretty empty, it seems so professional. Trina never mentioned it being anything like this.

But then again, Trina only mentioned things about her friends, and her life. Nothing about what it was like here.

I think back to this morning, when she gave me some _sisterly _advice.

_Listen, little sis, I have absolutely no idea who is interviewing you, but if she's annoying just tell me. Just please, don't be yourself. That'll never work. Pretend you're talented. _

My lips curl into a smile at that thought. I learnt a long time ago, never to accept advice from Trina.

The door opens suddenly, and I turn around quickly.

Oh my god.

That's not the person who I was expecting…

She has a thick layer of black hair, with green highlights. She is wearing black boots, and a surprised expression is on her face.

It's Jade West. The girl from the coffee shop.

She frowns at me, taking off her school bag and throwing it on the floor. "What are you doing here?!" She asks accusingly.

I can't tell from her expression if she's happy to see me or not. Her eyes are unreadable.

"I uh-"What do I say to cause her not to hate me?

She glares at me once again, and I can tell that she hates me already. "Whatever, let's get this over with." She snaps impatiently.

Jade takes a seat on one of the chairs, and looks through a clipboard, that I guess are full of questions.

"Right," She says, not bothering to look me in the eyes.

I attempt an excited grin. I mean, having someone I already know interviewing me is good right? Well…It could be a bad thing, because I'm not even sure if Jade likes me.

She picks up her pen, and presses it against the paper, "Why do you want to start at Hollywood Arts?"

I think about it for a second. Why do I want to start at the school?

_To get away from my last school._

_To have a fresh start_

What do I say?

The only option was to lie, because no one could know about this secret. "It seems like a nice school, and I love performing." Okay, so that last part was a _total _lie.

Jade's eyebrows narrowed, as if she didn't believe me, but she scribbled down some notes anyway.

She then asked the next question, "Why have you come here?" It was a simple question, but both of us knew that it wasn't a question from the clipboard. She had made it up.

I blushed, and dared to look into her eyes that were looking directly into mine. She was trying to look bored, but somehow I knew that she really wanted to know.

What am I now…Physic?

"I uh…" What do I say? "I want to perform." I state, though it's obvious I don't. I can't even sing! Or can I…?

BANG!

I jump at the sudden noise, and look at Jade expectantly. She had slammed the clipboard down on the chair beside her, and was looking angrily at me.

"What did I do-"I say quickly, feeling a little nervous of the girl.

She made a sound that sounded like growling, "I hate a lot of things, Vega, but liars I hate the most." She snarled evilly.

I can feel my face go pale, and I bite my lip nervously, "I'm not ly-"

"Vega, stop."

The words stop pouring out of my mouth, and I can feel her eyes on me, burning into me. I wonder what she's thinking. Maybe she thinks I'm some messed up liar? Well, that's not far from the truth…

We sit in an uncomfortable silence. I'm not sure what I should say. I can't tell her the truth. I can't risk it. What if she judges me like everyone else has?

"Listen, Vega…" She starts, and I feel a flare of anger rise through me. Why isn't she calling me plain Tori like everyone else?

"It's Tori." I point out.

She gives me another glare, "I'll call you what I want, Vega. Anyway, I can't be bothered to carry on with this. I need coffee."

I frown, what does she mean? We can't just leave in the middle of an interview can we?

"Jade we can't-" I protest weakly. It's not as if I want to be remembered as the girl who flunked her first interview.

But Jade isn't listening. She stands up, and grabs her handbag, a determined expression written across her face. I can't help but feel a little scared.

As she reaches the door, she turns to look at me impatiently, "Are you coming?!" She snaps, and for some crazy, stupid reason, I nod and follow her out.

What have I let myself in for?

Jade's POV

Wow, I can't believe that Miss-Perfect-Vega, has agreed to flunk an interview to go and get coffee.

She's either crazily stupid, or she's one of those people who agree to everything.

But for some reason, I like it. I like how she listens to my every word, and agrees to everything I say, like she looks up to me.

I've never had that before. I mean, I've had people scared of me, but no one has ever admired me before. That's a new feeling.

We're both walking side by side in silence. She's humming along to some modern song that I have no idea what it is. I don't even care actually…

"Jade?"

I turn to face her, "What?" Her face is flushed, _geez, she really is scared of me, _I think.

She gulps, and looks at the floor, "I don't even know you." She states simply.

_Well isn't she so clever?_

Instead of some insulting remark though, I reply with a simple, "I know."

"So why are you walking with me then?"

"Geez, Vega, is this some Question day or something?" I challenge impatiently, and she gives me a look of confusion and hurt. God, she's so…Pathetic.

She shrugs, "Maybe."

_I'm not trying to quote my friend Cat, by what is that supposed to mean?_

We walk to the coffee shop in silence. It's not like it's awkward, but none of us knew what to say. Once inside, I take off my jacket, and hang it over the edge of my chair, before sitting down to face Tori.

"So," I say, an evil expression written across my face, "Let's talk."

**A/N: Suspense…Sorry, I'm so used to writing suspense! I'm not actually sure when I'll next update; but I expect it'll be soon. I'm going on holiday for the weekend, so I wish you all a great weekend, and I'll post a new chapter, Monday maybe? No promises! You know how lazy I get! **

**So anyway, please review. And guess what omg- I've got 1,000 followers on twitter! Thank you so much! Anyways, see ya soon! Remember to review! XD**

**Anna xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Audition

_Give Me A Reason, A Victorious Fanfic, Chapter Five._

By LovingLizForever.

**A/N: Thank you soo much for all these kind reviews, I'm going to start replying to them, mostly because I want to give back to all you amazing people. I just want to say a HUGE thank you to victoriousjadefan for reviewing and reading this story, you're an amazing author and I'm so happy you read this story! Now, I'll reply to some reviews:**

**Victoriousjadefan- **I know! It's so pathetic how people can immediately suspect that because you're gay, that you're suddenly going to fancy them! Ugh! And I did have 1K, but tons of people unfollowed, so now I, once again, have 993 :/ But thanks for reviewing!

**Quitting Time- **I PM'd you about your review; but I actually totally forgot about that :/ Whoops! I'll add it in ASAP! Thankyou XD

-/- Tori's POV

My smile falters. Talk? What does she mean…Talk? Talk about what? It's annoying how she can read my mind, like some kind of story. She knows exactly when I'm lying; and that scares me, it really does. If I give in to her, and tell her the truth, then who knows how she'll react. I don't know her well enough to trust her, I honestly don't.

I watch her carefully, as she sips at her coffee. She's watching me carefully, as if she's evaluating me, trying to judge who I am. It's a strange feeling.

Finally, she decides to speak, placing her coffee down on the table, "You're annoying." She states simply, flicking her eyes up and down my body.

How am I supposed to feel about that? What have I done now to upset her? It seems like every little thing I do causes her to hate me, and I have no control over it. Before I saw her today, I thought that maybe we could become pen friends, and keep texting each other. But she still hasn't replied to my previous message, and it's clear she's holding her mobile in her pocket. Is she ignoring me?

"Uh-" I try to think of something cutting to say. Since when have I let some girl take control of me, and make me sound so pathetic…? That's not who I am, is it? I would never change myself for some girl. Would I?

I suddenly think of something to say, "Says the girl who never replies to her text messages." I shoot back at her, smirking at my insult.

My eyes watch her reaction carefully. Her expression doesn't change, but she does look impressed, which causes my smirk to get bigger. Jade's one of those girls who obviously never gets insulted, or anyone who fights back, so I guess she didn't expect that.

She lifts up her coffee cup, an amused expression on her face, "Geez Vega, calm down. You haven't even heard _why_ I think you're annoying yet have you?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Do I really want to know?"

I had ordered a vanilla latte, mostly because I had seen my parents drink it, and apparently it tasted nice. And because I had no idea what any of the other drinks were. Up until this point, I had managed to avoid drinking it, because it didn't look nice, but now I could see Jade's eyes landing on my untouched drink, and they rose when they saw I wasn't drinking it.

With my shaking hands, I lifted the cup and brought it to my lips, and sipped it nervously. It wasn't that bad actually, a little bit strong, but I was used to that. I could get used to that.

Jade shrugged, "Probably not." She smirks confidently, "Anyway, the reason why I find you positively annoying, is because you're unreadable. I can usually read a person's character easily, but with you...I can't read you at all. Whenever I think I can read you, you close up. It's weird, like you have some big secret or something."

My eyes widen in fear. Although she doesn't know it, she's spot on. She's read me enough to know that I'm hiding something, and that scares me. She can ruin me if she wants. This is dangerous; I have come to this school to hide, to get away from Abbey. And if Jade West, the scary, mind-reading student, finds out, then that's bad news.

I _have _to keep this secret. Until I've left school anyway, I can keep it for then.

I chose my words carefully, "A secret? Pfft…I would have bluffed it by now." I laugh shakily, trying to sound confident and happy. But it just comes out nervous and weak.

"Maybe," Jade replies slowly, finishing her coffee and placing it down on the table. I can't believe she can finish it that quickly; I'm only half way through mine!

My phone vibrates from my pocket, and I take it out wearily. It's mom, asking how I am, and if it's going well. I type out a short and quick reply, before sending Trina a quick text. It was important that she answers this truthfully.

_Hey T, do you know someone called Jade W? What's she like? Thnx, Tori X_

I then start focusing on Jade, who had called over the waiter and was ordering another coffee. She's really addicted to coffee, isn't she? I've never met someone like her. She's not predictable, and every minute I'm learning something new about her. When I first met her, I would have guessed that she hated everything. But I'm learning that she likes things too.

"What are you thinking?" Jade asks me, and I blush immediately. I can't believe I was just thinking about Jade West!

I look down at my half full cup, "Nothing really, just stupid stuff." I lie quickly. Of course, it wasn't stupid. But Jade seems to believe it, which is good in some ways, but I hate lying to her.

Jade looks at her watch, and groans, "Your interview is now over."

"Oh." I can't hide my disappointment. Although it was a dangerous, risky conversation, I really enjoyed it.

We both decide to walk back to school, where we are greeted by an angry bunch of teachers, who clearly aren't happy that we left the school grounds, but they don't say too much in front of me.

Before Jade goes to meet the next person, she turns to me with a grin, "It's been nice meeting you, Vega." She smirks confidently, "And remember, lying gets you nowhere but into a mess."

My face turns red into embarrassment, "Bye Jade," I attempt a small smile, and she just nods before walking off. I look around where I am, I'm in an empty alleyway, full of lockers. Each locker is different, and they all fascinate me.

Just as I'm walking out, I spot a girl with bright red hair, running towards me. She has a smile spread across her face, and is holding some kind of cuddly toy.

"Hey Tori!" She says loudly, a happy expression written across her face. Wait…How does this girl know my name?

I smile back at her, "Hey, uh…Have I met you before?" I'm trying not to sound rude, but she doesn't seem to take offense.

She shakes her head, "No of course not! I'm Cat! I just wanted to say that Miss Williams was wondering if you want to have your audition now, in front of the whole school!"

My eyes widen, with a mixture of fear and shock. I haven't even prepared a song yet! I don't even know if I can sing! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What if I fail the audition? I don't want to look like an idiot in front of the whole school…

I should have known that this was never going to work; I just got caught up for a moment with all the drama. I _can't_ audition now, especially not now, after everything.

"Uh-" I say wearily, frowning.

But Cat seems to think that I had agreed because she was now giggling happily, "Yay! I'll be able to hear you sing! What song are you singing?"

Think, Tori think. What song do you know off by heart? What song is not that challenging that I won't sound terrible on? I kissed a girl by Katy Perry comes into mind, but I dismiss it immediately. That would just make everyone suspicious and I don't want that.

I decide on a song from Taylor Swift. I don't even like her songs, but Trina sings them _all_ the time, and I have her song called 'Mine' stuck in my head. It's so frustrating.

My lips turn into a grin, "I'm going to be singing a Taylor Swift song." I tell Cat, and she squeals excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, I love Taylor Swift, she's so awesome!"

I smile at Cat, "Me too."

As I follow Cat to wherever she is taking me, I get a text back from Trina.

_Jade West…I don't know some1 like her very well, but she has a reputation 4 being scary and untalented. Not many ppl like her. Why? From, ever-so-talented-Trina Vega X_

-/- Jade's POV

I am making my way to the black both theatre, where everyone has been called to, for some performances. I'm not too surprised, stuff like that happens all the time.

On my way there, I spot my friend Andre by his locker, and I walk quickly over to him. I've known Andre for ages now, and we've become kind of friends. He doesn't annoy me as much as most of the weirdo's here.

"Hi," I say to him, "Are you going to this performance thing or what?"

He grins at me, "Course! Any excuse to listen to music…"

And there he goes again, ranting about his love for music. I decide to carry on walking, because I have to listen to this every day, and it's seriously annoying. He obviously gets the hint, and follows me to the theatre, which is already packed full of people. The smell of sweat is polluting the room and I slip into a seat at the back disgustedly. Ugh…

Our principle walks onto the stage, holding a microphone, and wearing a cheesy smile. She's wearing a long skirt and a jumper, even though it's boiling outside.

"Hello everyone!" She shouts into the microphone, and everyone turns silent, except from the occasional whispers, "I've got a few students-to-be who want to perform for you!"

I groan loudly. Great, now I have to listen to some untalented idiots who think they can sing. This is probably worse than my chat with Miss Williams. I wonder if Tori will be performing, she never mentioned it, but then again, I didn't really give her a chance.

"First up!" She shouts, looking backstage, "Is Robbie Shapiro-"

Robbie turns out to be the biggest geek I've ever seen. He's wearing a checked shirt, that is tucked into some too tight jeans. But the thing that screams geek the most, is the sarcastic puppet he's holding. They both make a pretty pathetic duo.

After about an hour of _that, _Miss Stoat (Our principle) walks on again, a frown spread across her face, and I smirk.

"Obviously she didn't enjoy that then," I whisper to Andre, who grins back at me in agreement.

"…And next up, we have a student to be, Tori Vega!"

Well this is going to be interesting. Considering Tori made it clearly obvious that she had never performed before…I wonder if she can even sing?

She's walking onto the stage now, wearing some dress that she was _not _wearing before. I have to say that she looks the part.

The music starts up, and I have to hide my groan. It's one of those annoying modern songs that is so damn corny…UGH. At this rate she'll never get in. I feel a little bit sorry for her though, because she looks really nervous.

She opens her mouth, and starts to sing. It's actually not as bad as I thought. She's not half bad, I mean, her voice is all corny and annoying, but she has a chance of getting in. She's definitely better than that Robbie guy.

When she finishes the room erupts into an applause, clearly stating that she's gotten in. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. She's a complicated person, and I don't know if I want to know someone like that. She has secrets, and she's lying to me. A lot.

I sigh, as people start to slowly leave the theatre. I'm going to have to make up my mind soon, because she's going to be starting school soon.

Andre grins at me, "How' did you find that girl?" He asks.

I shrug, "Stupid modern music."

He laughs, "Same old Jade."

"Who else would it be?" I challenge him with a smirk, as I walk out with him. He doesn't answer, so I grab my mobile out from my pocket, and see I have a message from Tori.

_**Hey! I got in! XD **_

My face turns to a grin, and I frown quickly. I shouldn't be happy that someone like Tori has gotten in, but I am. Sometimes I really confuse myself. Maybe I'm starting to like her? And she can sing after all, which is pretty good.

I type out a reply, _Congrats. I guess I will see you at school then? _

_**I start on Monday!:-) **_

At least I have this weekend to figure out all of this stuff. One thing I know for sure is that Tori Vega is not my type of friend that I want. If I had met her in a different way, I would have hated her. But now I've gotten to know her.

Or have I?

All that I know for certain is that she's lied about so many things, and I don't know what's the truth and what's a lie anymore.

**A/N: Oh my gosshhh! This is like, the longest chapter I've written! It was soo hard to write that, but I hope it's turned out okay! XD There was a lot of Jori in that chapter, so I hope you're all happy now! Oh, and once again, if you have any suggestions, then I'm happy to consider them! Just PM me, or y'know, review ;) In the next chapter, I will have their weekends. And some more drama, because I LOVE drama as you know ;)**

**Expect an update soon…Ish. Sorry, I'm lazy. I'll try and update soon, maybe tomorrow? Thanks again for reviewing if you already have, I love you all! **

**See ya soon, I guess.**

**Anna xo**


	6. Chapter 6: A Weekend Of Nothing

Give Me A Reason, Chapter Six.

By LovingLizForever.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I got 50 reviews! XD Thank you so much, let's try and get to 100! Haha, sorry, I guess I'm just happy people like the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; and I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates…Let's just say I'm a lazy person.**

-/-

I was making her way inside my house, it was late and I was exhausted. The day had been draining every last inch of energy I had out of me. I made my way up to my bedroom, where I led on the bed thoughtfully.

My eyes dart looked around her room. It had plain white walls, but you couldn't see most of it because of the posters that covered them. My eyes flicked over the posters, before they landed on her photo wall. It was a wall that I treasured the most. It had memories all across it. My first day at Hollywood Arts, Andre's birthday party, performing in the Final Showcase, everything.

I scrambled over to the other side of her room, and picked up my laptop, before I carried it over to my bed again.

When it had turned on, I quickly checked the slap, to see if anyone had updated. I had one contact request from Tori, and I quickly accepted it. It doesn't mean that we were friends now; it was just a contact request.

Just as I was about to start some homework, my laptop screen flashed, and a message from Tori popped up.

_Hey Jade! Thanks 4 accepting me, how are you? :D _

I groaned at the enthusiastic tone of this message, it exhausted me to read it. Usually when I received a message, I would just ignore it and carry on with my life, but now something stopped me. I wanted to find out what Tori was hiding, therefore I had to stay civil and be 'nice' to Tori- however hard it may be.

**Hi Vega. I'm fine thanks. **

My lips curled into a smirk as I wrote that. It was probably one of the nicest messages I had ever sent to anyone in my life.

About a minute later, Tori replied, and soon we were in the middle of a discussion of whether Sirius Black should have died in Harry Potter. I was surprised that someone like Tori- preppy, girly and happy all the time- actually watched Harry Potter, but I was also amused that someone liked the same things that she did.

I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a type of person who I had always thought that I would hate, and I'm finding it fun. She somehow finds a way to make me laugh, and that's not easily.

When I went to bed later that night, I thought about what had happened previously that day. Tori had been let into Hollywood Arts, and although I was annoyed that she was lying to me, I was happy that she had been let in. Forgetting Andre, I have no friends that I actually like, and Tori Vega could be someone like that. She makes me laugh, she understands me, and she likes the same things that I like.

That's what friends are supposed to do right?

I fall asleep determined that whatever happens, Tori Vega _will _become my friend, and I will find out her secret. And I don't care what I do to find out.

-/-

"Can we go to the candy store now?"

"No."

I was shopping with Cat, and as usual, she wanted to go to candy store. Usually I would agree at the end of our shopping trip, so that she didn't take _too _long to decide whether she should have strawberry laces or popcorn. She always ends up choosing popcorn, but it takes a lot of changing of her mind to finally decide.

We were inside a CD shop, and I was browsing through the latest Skillet albums, from about a year ago, while Cat was trying to find the Katy Perry albums.

Cat and I always do this, every weekend. We meet by the water fountain at around 10 o'clock every morning, do a route around our favourite shops, and then at lunch time we go to the lunch bar and have burritos.

I didn't mention to Cat about Tori at all. I didn't know whether she'd understand or not. She's not as stupid as everyone thinks though, and can give good advice.

Once we had finished looking through the CD's, I found 'Awake', one of Skillet's albums, and went to pay for it. We then made our way over to the Candy store, and I was forced to watch Cat squeal about the new type of Candy that was being sold.

It wasn't the nicest morning, but it was better than staying in my room all day. Having Cat as a friend is exhausting, but it has its benefits, and one of them is that you're never lonely.

I caught the bus home, and arrived at about two o'clock. I played the Skillet album over and over again; until my father came into my bedroom and told me to be quiet because he was trying to sleep. You see, my father works in this business in the office, and at the moment he is working at night in his work to try and complete this million pound project they're working on.

He sleeps all the day and then works all night. I usually get woken up at three in the morning by him walking up to bed. This is why I never want an office job.

So that left me with nothing to do anyway. I'm getting bored of watching the same old Ellen shows, and I'm never bothered with watching the news, because I already know how the Government is ruining over lives anyway.

Seems like this weekend is going to be a long one.

-/- Tori's POV

My weekend so far had been really crazy. When my mom found out that I had gotten into Hollywood Arts, she immediately called every family member and planned a huge party for Saturday night.

I was in my bedroom, flicking on mascara onto my eyelashes. My pale blue dress was hanging on my door handle, and my hair was carefully curled. I hadn't been to a proper party in ages, and although adults would be there, I was really excited.

Mom had told me that I could invite any new friends I had, but I didn't dare invite Jade. She'd probably refuse anyway. Jade didn't seem the girl who agree to go to a party; she just wasn't that type of girl. I had spoken to her last night, and it seemed that she liked the same things as I.

Just as I finished off my make-up, Trina ran in excitedly, "Hey little sis, guess what I've done!" She exclaimed, sitting down on my bed, immediately spilling my red nail varnish all over the duvet.

I sighed and sent her a glare, before I quickly wiped it off with my fingers. Trina sat watching me, grinning.

"So, what's this amazing news you have to tell me?" I asked curiously after the nail varnish had been picked up.

Trina's eyes sparkled, "I've set you up with someone! He's super cute, I think he's like 20, and he's sooo hot!" She watched my expression carefully, and I frowned. Since when does Trina set me on a date with a cute guy? That just never happens. Usually she'd be more interested in getting a boyfriend herself.

I chose my words carefully, "Since when do you care about finding me a boyfriend?"

Trina looked at me in sympathy, "You need help Tori, and I'm here to help you every step of the way." She winked at me, "And because I already have a date tonight, and he's soo much cuter than yours!"

With that, she chuckled and ran out of the bedroom, leaving me gaping in shock. I'm only 16, why would Trina set me up with an _adult?! _That's crazy, and really, really scary. I've never even thought about boys seriously before. Yes, I've had the occasional boyfriend, but never anything serious. Never anything like this.

I grabbed my phone quickly, and send a text to Jade. She probably wouldn't care about my problems, but she could help.

_Hey Jade, please help me. Trina has set me up with this twenty year old guy and I'm scared. _

And then I shove my phone under my pillow, and get dressed into my party dress. This is going to be a long night.

**A/N: UGH. I know, this seriously freaking sucks. I hate it. Please don't hate me. I've left you all so long without an update, and I'm really sorry it's this bad, but I felt terrible for taking so long. I'll try and update soon…But honestly, I found that chapter really hard to write. I have no idea where I'm going with this story :/ Sorry. Can we try and get 58 reviews? Please?**

**Thanks again for the amazing support, **

**Anna xo**


	7. Chapter 7: Ouch!

_Give Me A Reason, Chapter Seven_

By LovingLizForever

**A/N: Oh my gosshhh! I am so sorry for the lack in updates; I'll try and give you a few reasons why. Okay basically, I haven't been able to get hold of a laptop lately, and I've been waiting to try and write this, and also I'm feeling kind of stuck. I have no idea where to take this. If anyone wants to give me suggestions PLEASE Pm me; I'll give you full credit! **

**Also, another thing, I've decided to continue this story in Tori's POV. I just like building tension I guess. Okay, please enjoy, and of course, review maybe?**

-/-

The party was in full swing. My parents had found me and told me that they were going to stay the night in a nearby hotel, and that they trusted me to keep the party alive. I'm not even sure if that was a good idea, considering the fact that more and more people were turning up, and I think someone has provided alcohol, which I have stayed well clear of.

My eyes darted around the living room that was full of people, either dancing to the loud music, or kissing, or both. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, yet here I was, standing here, alone.

I felt a sharp hand on my shoulder, and I turn around in surprise. I see Trina standing, arm in arm with some dude that I didn't recognise. He looked a lot older than me…A lot older than Trina as well. He seemed in a whole different league.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, in a way that scared the life out of me. He had floppy brown hair, and a confident smirk resting on his face. I wondered who he was; maybe he was that guy Trina had told me about earlier? Maybe this was the guy that Trina was dating?

_Please let them be dating, _I silently begged inside, _I don't want to be forced to date this guy._

Trina had a smile plastered on her face, and she looked at me with an expression that said Say-something-you-awkward-idiot.

I forced a smile on my face, "Hey, I'm Tori!"

If the guy had an opinion on me, he didn't show it. Quite honestly, his expression didn't change at all. Trina however, snuggled up inside of his chest. Ugh, I thought, this was disgusting.

"Yeah, whatever, I just wanted to know where mom was," Trina said quickly, sending me an angry glare. Hang on what? Why was she angry at me? All I'd done is say hi to whoever that creep was.

I sent her a glare back, "Mom and dad have gone to stay in a hotel for the night, they trusted me to keep everyone in order…" My eyes flick onto the guy coldly, "Which means that I have to make sure that nothing _inappropriate_ happens."

Trina groaned dramatically, "Seriously?" I nodded, "The parents have left the building!" Trina yelled, and everyone went silent. All heads turned towards us, before everyone started to cheer.

After that, the music was turned up _way _more than it was before, more alcohol was produced and people kept coming through the front door.

If I was honest, I'd admit that I was getting a bit scared. Everyone friendly who _had _been at the party had now left, and now everyone looked older, scarier…and as midnight struck, I debated whether I should just call it a night and go to bed.

_No, _I told myself stubbornly, _Mom had trusted me to keep the party in order, and I am going to have to tell everyone to go home._

However tired I was, I managed to drag myself to the music player. The songs that were playing were mostly rap songs, and I quickly turned them off. Once again, that caused many people to notice, and they turned to me in frustration.

"Uh hey?" I said nervously, turning towards everyone, "I just want to say that parties over, can everyone go home now?"

The reaction I was expecting definitely wasn't the reaction I got. Someone leapt forwards towards me in anger, and someone yelled out, "What's that girl saying? This is _our _party!"

I was about to make a run for it, and hide in my room all night, when a loud, scary voice barked above everyone else's, "You heard Vega, get out. C'mon, GET OUT!"

Everyone, including me, turned to where the voice had come from, and a beam spread across my face. She had come to rescue me! Finally! Jade was standing at the front door, and angry expression on her face, her eyes sparkling evilly.

Some people sighed, and started gathering their things to leave, but some just glared at Jade and carried on dancing. I felt a little pity for them, I didn't know Jade very well, but I knew her well enough to know that she would kill those people.

I was right- A few seconds later, she was marching towards the twenty year olds who were still daring to dance, and a huge slap echoed across the room.

"Jade, stop!" I shouted, trying to run over to her, but my legs felt so heavy, and I fell to the ground. A flicker of pain sparked through my legs, and I cried out in pain. People started surrounding me, asking me if I was okay, but I could only focus on the pain.

It felt like it was dragging me down, down, down, until I was at the depths of the bottom.

-/-

"Vega, wake up." I woke up to a loud voice above me. I flinched slightly, trying to figure out where I was and what had happened. I remember the loud music, the sneering glances of everyone who was watching. I then remember Jade, standing by the doorway…The slapping.

My eyes flickered open, and I looked up tiredly above me. I was inside a room, full of people looking down over me. I thought I was in hospital. My mom was sat beside me, dried tear stains covering her face. My father had his arm around her protectively, as if he'd never let go of her. Jade was standing at the other side of my bed, looking tired, but determined. Everyone looked so dead…What had happened to me?

I tried to speak, but my mouth just didn't want to move. I tried again, and my mouth moved slightly, enough for me to squeak out, "What's happening?"

My eyes were placed firmly on Jade, who looked over at my mom, as if she was asking permission to tell me. My mom nodded slowly, and Jade looked back at me, "Uh, basically, you've broken your leg somehow, and Trina has gone missing." She said.

What.

_What._

_**WHAT.**_

Why was Trina missing? What had happened to her? At that point I didn't even care about my broken leg, all I wanted was Trina back, with us. I tried to think back to the last time I saw her- she was at the party, with that guy…

I burst into sobs. My heart knew immediately what had happened. That boy…That _monster _had taken my sister. Oh my god, oh my god…I wondered what was happening to her. Was she dead, was she alive?

With shaking hands, my mom passed me a piece of paper from her handbag. I took it slowly, squinting my eyes to read it properly.

_Dear mom, and dad, and whoever wants to read this, _

_I'm a failure. I know what you all think of me- That I'm some talentless, selfish, pathetic girl, who has a dream that will never come true. I've always shrugged off the insults from my classmates, but now I've started to believe them. I am irritating, I've failed everyone._

_But I've found someone that I truly love, someone who likes me, the real me. I've tried to change, and yet I find it so hard. So I need to leave, I need to find myself, and staying here- that just won't happen. Don't be upset, you won't miss me._

_You can't send out a search party, please, I'm fine. I'm 18 now, which means that I'm legally allowed to move out. Don't look for me, I'm fine. _

_If you ever loved me, please let me go._

_Lots of love, _

_Trina Vega._

"She left before we found you-"My mom said, tears falling down her eyes, "She didn't want to cause a scene." I wasn't listening though. I wasn't listening to her excuses. It all came down to one thing that I really, really, didn't want to admit. Yet it was true, it was all true.

My sister, my beautiful, amazing, sister, has left me.

-/-

The next day, I got told that when I had tripped over I had crushed my leg against the side of the piano, and it had broken it. However, there was still hope that I could walk again. I didn't care though; everything was going into one ear and out the other. All I cared about was finding Trina.

Mom has decided against calling the cops, she didn't want any fuss. She wanted Trina to come back when she felt ready. I told mom everything about this guy who was with her, and although mom was disapproving, she understood about true love.

Jade visited every day, laughing about how I hadn't even been at Hollywood Arts for a day and I had already injured myself. She told me about her crush on this new boy, Beck Oliver, and although I told her I was happy for her, I felt a pang of jealously. I shoved that to the back of my mind, and instead quizzed Jade on Beck.

She told me he was an actor, and new to the school. That she had never fallen for a boy before, yet here she was, falling in love. She told me how it frustrated her how arrogant he was about his love life, yet how she still loved him.

Jade then told me about her friendships, and how Andre was her best friend, and how he wanted to meet me, and become friends. He even sent me get-well-soon flowers, which was really kind.

After a long week, my doctor told me that I was making a marvellous recovery, and that I would be let out of hospital at the weekend. That was three days to go.

Three more days, three more days until I get to start Hollywood Arts. I felt a pang of guilt creep through me as I thought of starting Hollywood Arts without Trina, but I tried to push it out of my mind. Trina had moved on, and I should too.

-/-

"You ready?"

It was the day that I was finally leaving the hospital, and I felt a lot better than before. I could walk with crutches, and it no longer was painful to move my legs. I felt a little more hopeful about starting Hollywood Arts, which would now be on Monday.

I nodded, a determined smile on my face, "Let's do this." I said to Jade, as we made our way slowly outside to the car park, where Jade's black car was parked right beside the entrance- so that I didn't have to walk too far.

Jade ran over to the passenger's door and opened it for me, and I took off my crutches and slipped inside. I looked around Jade's car curiously. It was nothing like I expected- it was just normal. Not that I expected guns or anything, because over that last few week I saw a different side to Jade.

She slipped beside me, and turned on the engine, "Do you want me to turn on the radio?" She asked simply, and I shook my head. I preferred talking to Jade than listening to the radio.

"So how's Beck?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

Jade smiled slowly, "He's good, I think. He asked me out on a date on Saturday." She said, and I could hear the excited expression in her tone.

I grinned, "What did you say?"

Jade smirked suddenly, as we turned the corner sharply, "I refused him."

"Why?" I was genuinely shocked, I thought she liked him?

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it." Jade licked her lips, "And I felt no spark with him when he tried to kiss me, so I just rejected him. But there's still hope."

My heart started thumping at that. I felt terrible. Why was I so happy that she had rejected him? And why were my hopes crushed when she told me there was still hope? Before I could ask anything else, she reversed into my driveway, and my parents, who were waiting by the doorway for me ran over to greet me.

Whatever I felt for Jade would have to wait.

-/-

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I had to finish it there, no matter what. Next chapter will most likely be around 2000-3000 words, depending on how long I keep you all waiting. Again, please review, they're like candy to me! **

**Oh, and OMG guys! I've been looking through my story stats, and I have people from Hong Kong, and Jamaica reading my story? That means SO much that people from all around the world are reading this! Thank you! **

**I've also decided to give a song of the update (Do you get it? Sorry, I'm so immature!), where basically, I'm going to tell you a song that I've been obsessing over. Okay, so this song will be 'I have nothing' by Whitney. I love the song, and I think it totally connects with Jori! I love it! **

**Oh and I have no idea about the hospital thing, I'm not too good at science, sorry! Basically, Tori broke her leg, but she's now in crutches.**

**Okay, enough of me rambling please review! **

**LovingLizForever xo**


End file.
